Zero to Murder in Sixty Seconds
"Zero to Murder in Sixty Seconds" is the fourth episode of season two. After Lassiter's car gets stolen from in front of the police station, Shawn solves the case in record time. But he soon realizes that, even with his considerable talents, nothing's ever that easy, and must then drag Gus away from his vacation to further investigate a case he's already solved. Plot Summary In 1987, young Shawn and Gus have a bike race to see who is the fastest. Henry, being the timer, tells them to start - at first it looks like Shawn is in the lead, but then Gus catches up and wins. Henry tells Shawn that Gus focused on what's important, which is hard work. Lassiter does not have time for Shawn and Gus today, he tells them, as they race through the police station on office chairs. He and Juliet are giving a presentation at the 21st Century Law Enforcement Seminar, or 21LES, a conference for real police officers, he explains, as they follow him outside to discover his car has been stolen from right in front of the station. Lassiter warns them to keep quiet. He doesn't want the other cops to find out. Shawn notices a piece of a valet ticket still left on Lassiter's keychain and "divines" that the valets from the restaurant he was at last night probably made an impression of his key and came back to steal it. Lassiter says that would have been his first thought, and commandeers The Blueberry to check it out. Once there, they find out that there was a new valet who started yesterday but didn't show up today. Shawn and Gus get the valet's number, which turns out to be from a payphone in front of a chop shop. Back at the station, Shawn has a "vision" of a car theft ring and brings the cops to the warehouse where they find ample evidence to send the ringleader, Wally, directly to jail. Not only have Shawn and Gus solved a case in record time, they also protected Lassiter's reputation by getting his car out of the warehouse before the cops arrived. Still, something doesn't sit right with Shawn. It was too easy. He wants to reopen the case but the cops are considering it closed and Gus is finally using a vacation package he earned from work. So Shawn goes alone to visit Wally in jail where he learns that he hasn't posted bail and has been visited by someone named Jonny G., owner of "Bling It On" Custom Car Shop. Shawn then manages to convince Gus to leave the spa and go with him to investigate the car shop. He's already got an in. Jonny G. has pimped out Gus' Echo and he's done the final check on it himself, as always. While they are there to pick up the car, Shawn notices serial numbers of car parts and accessories. As they drive off, Gus is in middle of wondering how he's going to explain the change in the company car to his boss, when they are pulled over by McNab. He tells them the car fit a description and as he's apologizing for his mistake, a dog from the K9 unit jumps out of the squad car and starts barking at the Echo. McNab again apologizes, explaining the dog is still in training, gets the dog back into his car and leaves. The guys then head to the police station where Shawn gives them the serial numbers he'd seen earlier. It turns out the numbers correspond to car parts purchased legitimately by "Bling It On." Still, Shawn is convinced there's something not right at the car shop, so they go back to do more investigating. They find out that a fleet of cars is being shipped to Arizona and as Shawn is receiving a call from Henry, Gus picks up a rim and is surprised at how light it is. But before they can get anything else, they have to go to Henry's. He says it's an emergency. Of course, when they get there the emergency turns out to be only in Henry's mind, but while there cleaning fish, Shawn puts the case together. Jonny G.'s been smuggling drugs out of state inside car parts. That's why the rims were so light and that's why the police dog barked at their car. Wally's just the fall guy for a bigger drug operation. But when they get back to "Bling It On," they find Jonny G. dead inside a car from a nitrous oxide leak in its performance booster. The police think it was foul play but have no leads, so Shawn and Gus go visit Wally again, who insists that he had nothing to do with the drug operation and was just the front man for the chop shop. But Shawn comes away believing that not only was he the mastermind behind the smuggling ring, he's also somehow responsible for Jonny G.'s death while behind bars. Wally was easy to catch because jail gave him the perfect alibi and with Jonny G. out of the way, he'd have sole control of the custom car shop and thus the drug operation. They hear that Wally has finally posted bail, so the drug deal is going down today. Shawn remembers seeing the shipping form for the cars. They know where and when, now all they need is backup. They crash the 21LES seminar, which isn't going well, so it doesn't take a lot of convincing to get Lassiter and Juliet to the drug deal. They arrive in time to catch Wally in the act, with the drugs hidden in the cars. Wally knew that Jonny G. always checked the cars himself before delivery and rigged the nitrous oxide container, knowing it would kill him. With Wally now off to jail for good, Gus can finally finish using his vacation package, with Shawn in tow, of course.http://www.usanetwork.com/psych/episodes/4-4-6 Trivia *The title references the acceleration stats for a car, which are obviously a vital component in street car racing, along with the 2000 film Gone in 60 Seconds. *When Gus is mentioning the times he couldn't go to the spa because of cases, he was talking about Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast, 9 Lives, and Weekend Warriors. Gallery The gallery for Zero to Murder in Sixty Seconds can be found here. Source fr:Un_médium_de_trop es:De_cero_a_crimen_en_60_segundos fr:Trop_facile_pour_être_possible pt:Zero_há_60segs._para_Assassinato Category:Episodes Category:Season Two